Miami Heat
by thetriomystery
Summary: The Hardy brothers are faced with missing cases targeting females in law. And pranks on Miami Beach. Nancy and Bess are here for vacation. But get tangled in the case when Nancy is the victim. The case was simple, but takes a dangerous turn into something much bigger than they expected. (A lot of N/F & B/J romance.)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second attempt at a good story. I was younger when I wrote the last one. I'm more experienced than before. Please enjoy this book!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys_

 **Nancy's POV**

Summer vacation really is sweet. The heat, the beach, and the freedom of any troubles. But if you were me, you would know that mysteries seem to follow me everywhere I go. I wanted a well satisfying trip to Miami. But can you blame me? I just can't resist a good mystery.

"Hey Nance, where's the sunblock?" Bess asked as she gazes at the sun and fans herself in the heat.

"I didn't bring any." I replied simply.

Bess sits up suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I just forgot about it." I looked away to look at the crowd on the beach.

"You're not careless, you're _Nancy Drew._ " Bess smirked then brush her long blonde hair off her shoulder.

"I guess I just miss the mysteries, I'm just out of it lately." I sighed and looked warily at the crystal blue ocean.

Bess frowned thoughtfully, probably wondering if it has to do with Ned. "Well, lay here and mope if you want. I'm going to flirt with those hot guys playing Frisbee." Bess said before trotting off towards the three guys.

I admit they are cute. But I'm not in the mood right now. I'll just enjoy suntanning right here. Comfortably in this lounge chair with a glass of lemonade. I closed my eyes and listened to the laughter of the crowd around. You could hardly hear the ocean waves crashing against the shore.

Some reason, I couldn't stay still. I had to get up. Getting up, I glance at Bess touching the brunette's arm in a flirty way. I chuckled to myself then walked to the snack bar. The snack bar was very colorful. It was decorated with Hawaiian flowers. Which really doesn't make sense.

"Sprite and a three musketeers candy bar." I told the guy behind the counter. He winked at me and grab the sprite from the cooler.

"You're really pretty, how about you and me get together? We can have a very fun time.." The blonde guy looked me up and down.

"That sounds great. But I don't think I can." I replied politely.

"Why is that babe?" I read his nametag, Cody. Cody was definitely attractive. As I said before, I'm not into anything.

" I just got out of a relationship, it ended badly." I said truthfully. It was true.

"Oh. I understand, well call me when you get over it." He winked and handed me a piece of paper with his number. I nodded and payed then hanged out by the shack.

I sipped my sprite, reflecting on the breakup. Ned and me broke up three weeks ago. Ned was furious when he was replaced by another case. He actually started yelling at me. How he didn't have any time with me anymore like we use to. Ned was right. It was the right thing to do, the relationship was just dragging on. We ran out of things to talk about. Ned would get annoyed when we talked about the cases. I'm kinda relieved, but it's still hard. It was the longest relationship I've been in. I don't-

Suddenly I felt a gloved hand whisked out from the corner, covering my mouth and dragging me around the back of the shack. My sprite dropped from my hand. It fell on the sand spilling the rest of it.

 **Frank's POV**

" What's the case, brief me again Frank." Joe glanced over at me before looking back at the road.

" There's been a series of missing cases around Miami. Not only that brother. Someone's been playing pranks at the beach." I said scanning the file.

"So what? A few pranks?" Joe shrugged.

"No. Serious pranks. Dangerous even. Someone's been planting hundreds of man of war jellyfish on the beach. Glass bottles too. Someone really hates Miami beach." I continued.

"Seems like a silly case actually. Besides the missing people. Are these two cases linked?" Joe asked.

" I dunno. There may be a whole entire plot to this whole thing anyways. Something deeper than a few dangerous pranks. " I replied.

Joe sighed. "Let's just go to the beach and flirt with hot girls for now, okay?"

I laughed. We're heading to Miami beach, to follow the case. Well I am, even though we're not supposed to yet. We're suppose to be on vacation actually. Besides, we still have the missing people all over Miami. A targeted section too. All females in their late teens or early twenties. Redheads and brunettes. Here's the real kicker. They're all involved in the law some way.

I glanced at Joe's silly swimming trunks. They're very tacky. Colorful with pink, blue, and orange in them. And don't forget about the french fries all over the trunks either.

" You're definitely won't get any girls with those ugly trunks." I teased him.

"You're just jealous." Joe exclaimed as we pulled into the beach parking lot.

"Hardly little brother, I can get any girl I want." I said proudly.

"Oh, you can get any girl? What about Nancy, uh?" Joe had a mischievous look in his eyes.

Joe catch me off guard when he mentioned Nancy. " Uh-um." I stuttered before quickly getting out of the rental car. I jogged away from Joe.

"Yeah run away, you know I'm right! Nancy and Franky kissing in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Joe called from behind me.

"Oh, how immature." I muttered.

I looked around at the people at the beach. Seeing a familiar blonde head flirting with three guys. I was shocked to see it was indeed Bess Marvin. Then most likely that means Nancy is with her. I grinned happily to myself, maybe this case won't be that bad after all. But before I find out where Nancy is, I need something to drink.

I head towards the snack bar. I had to avoid destroying sand castles on the way there. Or I would have little kids throwing sand at me. I ran a hand through my brown hair as I scanned the menu.

"Know what you want?" The guy asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah, just a Coke." I replied simply.

Suddenly the guy had a smirk on his face. "Dude, you should have seen this hot girl earlier. Strawberry blonde hair..."

I frowned, thinking if he meant Nancy.

"Blue eyes, a sexy red bikini fit for a perfect body..." The guy continued as he reach inside the cooler.

I rolled my eyes, _freak_. This probably was definitely Nancy.

"She was standing right there, drinking her Sprite. Just a few minutes ago too." He pointed to the shack corner right by the counter of the snack bar.

As he handed me the Coke, I glanced down at the sand. My heart started beating faster when I saw the sprite can. Something didn't feel right. I quickly ran around the corner and saw no one there. I sighed, I was about to walk away but something catch my eye. Two sets of footprints and drag marks in the sand. I ran my hand through the drag marks and closed my eyes. I'm not even sure it's Nancy or not. But I just have this feeling that she is in danger. I stood up, oh where are you Nan?

 **Joe's POV**

I winked at a couple of girls which caused them to erupt into a fit of giggles. One of them pointed at my swimming trunks and laughed even harder.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Like what you see?"

"Those are the tackiest shorts I've ever seen." The red head laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm different, plus I'm hot so it makes up for it. " I responded.

I walked away, leaving them to giggle. I started to smirk when I saw a certain blonde. If Bess is here, there's a good chance Nancy is also here. Oh Frank is going to enjoy this case. Bess was standing beside the life guard tower. Probably flirting with the life guard on duty.

"Why Bess Marvin. Always pleasant to see such a cutie." I called from behind.

Bess turned around sharply, her blonde hair whipping in the breeze. She smirked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. She's wearing a pink bikini like always. I tried to avoid thinking of Bess standing in front of me, looking gorgeous as always. It's nice to see her again, it's been a year.

"Joe Hardy, nice shorts." Bess teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Enough. I've already been teased twice."

Bess laughed. "So were is the other half of the Hardy brothers?"

"Snack bar, last time I checked. Where's Nancy?" I asked.

Bess suddenly frowned. "I don't know. I haven't heard or seen her for awhile now. I seen her at the snack bar, but that's been awhile ago. I'm a little worry."

I repositioned myself, I stood up taller. "Are you guys on a case?"

"No, but you know Nan. Trouble seems to follow her everywhere." Bess sighed and crossed her arms.

"Maybe she's okay. She needs to be, since Frank and me are here. Especially Fra-" I was about to tease about Frank and Nancy.

Suddenly Frank ran towards us. "Nancy has been kidnapped." Frank looked rough, he suddenly looked tired.

"How do you know?" Bess asked with worry in her voice.

"Drag marks, the guy at the snack bar saw her awhile ago there. She dropped her Sprite too." Frank replied.

Bess took a sharp breath. "Why would they?"

"I have a feeling it has to do with the case. Let's split up. Bess search the beach and the bathroom just in case. Joe and me will look around the beach. Around the road and the houses," Frank looked down then looked back up, his brown eyes were a shade darker. "We need to find her, soon."


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks for reading!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys_

 **Nancy's POV**

I woke up in a groggy state from the chloroform but not enough to hear voices and rock music playing. I tried to cry out, but it came out as a mumble. My eyes slowly adjusted, I tried to sit up but failed. I saw my hands and feet were bound with rope. The rope was already cutting into my skin, making it raw. I looked around to realize I'm in the back of a van, on the metal floor. I tried to yell, but it came out muffled. I have a gag in my mouth too, wonderful.

Great, I get kidnapped when we just got here. Leave it up to me for that to happen on the first day of this vacation. Way to go Drew, real smooth.

"Dude, boss is going to be mad. We're late, hurry up! Drive faster!" I glanced up at the seats to hear one of the guys say this loudly over the music.

"I'm working on it! I'll drive faster, turn that down a notch!" The driver yelled.

I glanced down at myself, realizing I'm still wearing my red bikini. I'm covered with sand and I have a few scratches on my legs. I'm still wondering why they would kidnap me. I'm not on a case. What could they possibly want with me?

Sure enough, like the driver promised, he did drive faster. I was slung to the both walls of the van when we would go around a curve too fast. The tires squealed. I winced as I hit my head against the floor hard. That's probably going to be a nasty bump.

"What the hell was that noise?" The driver exclaimed.

"Probably the girl getting tossed back there like a sack of potatoes. Makes sense you're going 20 miles past the speed limit, which is 65." The passenger snorted.

"You told me to go faster! And turned down that rock music!" The driver yelled.

"Fine." The passenger grumbled as he turns down the rock music to a lower volume.

I kept trying to yell, but came out as little whines. Unfortunately, the music was low enough for them to hear me.

"How is she awake?" The driver exclaimed.

"How am I suppose to know, huh?" The passenger replied.

"Well, go back there and shut her up! She's giving me a headache even with the gag in her mouth." The driver ordered.

Oh no, he's coming back here. I watched as he climbed over the seat and came towards me. Sadly, I couldn't see his face because of a mask. The mask covered his face but not his eyes or mouth. He slowly smirked at me, he was holding a bottle of chloroform. Suddenly the van turned sharply, he was thrown onto the floor.

"What the hell Red?" The guy screeches at the driver. I heard a chuckle before the guy got back up again.

"You're hotter in person, baby. Boss is really going to love you." The guy advanced toward me and grabs my shoulder roughly.

I squirmed underneath his grasp. I kicked and thrashed, succeeding too. I kicked the guy in the shin with my bound legs.

"You really messed up, baby!" He roared before slapping me across the cheek.

The slap stung my cheek. It was very hard. My heart starting beating faster as he got the chloroform ready. He climbed on top of me, holding me down with his weight. I struggled but failed. His gloved hand put a napkin with chloroform on my nose. I slipped into darkness as the world faded away in a foggy vision.

* * *

Suddenly someone grabbed me and carried me in their arms. I'm unconscious but I can't see. Blindfolded. I strained to hear where we're at. The place was silent, but I think I hear sea gulls. I heard the ding of a elevator. Then footsteps approached us as we get off of the elevator. I was thrown to the ground, I cringed as I hit the floor.

"Take off her blind fold." I could tell whoever said this, his voice was muffled and disguised some how.

"You sure boss?" I think Red said.

It was silent then I felt the blind fold being ripped off my head. I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the lighting. I saw a tall guy dressed in all back with a red cape. He also had a mask on. I only saw his eyes. I tensed as he began walking towards me in a quick stride. I assume he's the boss.

I flinched as he touched my chin. The boss searched me from head to toe. I squirmed underneath his blue eyes searching me. I was about to kick him, but the other guy stopped me quickly. He grabbed me by the hair roughly.

"Try that move again, you'll be sorry if you do." He roughly whispered in my ear then released my hair. I cried out, but it was still muffled.

"Breathtaking girl, really. Why is she wearing a bikini?" The boss asked harshly.

"Um, because you told us that we will find her at the Miami beach sir." Red answered fearfully.

"Idiots! Wrong girl! Yes, she looks similar, they're different people though. Also, she's not involved in any kind of law enforcement!" The boss roared. "Wrong girl. Dump her somewhere far away from where you've found her, now!"

 **Frank's POV**

I began to worry as we searched everywhere with no traces. We asked everyone around here and looked everywhere.

"Frank! Come here." Joe yelled just a few feet away from me.

I came over to Joe to see him pointing to tire tracks. Van tracks to be exact, I've seen these kind of tires so many times in my life. This could have been what they got Nancy in. It has to be, it's the only thing we got.

"Joe, call Bess or find her. Give me keys to the rental, I have an idea." I said determinedly.

Joe tossed me the keys. "Where are you going?"

"To find Nancy." I replied seriously.

I ran to the red rental car and quickly started the engine. I drove to where we saw the tire tracks going onto the road. I slowly drove on the road which caused cars to honk at me from behind. I saw more tires tracks, where the tires squealed around each curve. Causing black tracks on the gray road. Let's hope these tracks leads to Nancy. It better.

 **Nancy's POV**

I woke up in the sand. Still bound and gagged of course. I felt the ocean waves splash my thighs. The tide was coming in. I rolled away from the ocean, far enough from the tide. I searched with my eyes for a rock to cut these ropes. Unfortunately, I was still out of it from all the chloroform they gave me. I was very weak, barely moving. Moving at a slow rate, I grabbed a rock the best I could with my bound hands . I slowly worked on the ropes around my wrists.

After forever, the ropes snapped. I sighed with relief, I was about to remove my gag but was stopped. I felt even weaker, since I used the remanding energy on the ropes. I went unconscious again.

 **Frank's POV**

"There we go, this must be the place." I said out loud as I stopped at a unsteady, old, tall building.

Unfortunately, there was no van in sight. I sighed as I got out of the van. I looked around the place. It's close to a private beach. Something caught my eye, more tire tracks leading in an opposite direction. I couldn't be sure she's not in the building, but I'm leaning towards the van. This place must have just been a stop. Hopefully. I climbed back into the rental.

Suddenly a white van speeds up and makes a screeching halt in front of the building. I ducked quickly to avoid being seen. I heard the doors slam.

"Who's car is that?" One guy asked. This guy sounded young.

"I don't know, boss probably hired another person to work for him." The other guy answered. This guy had a rough, deep voice.

"A shame we had to dump that red head." The younger guy commented.

"Yeah, our own mess up. Maybe we can get her back later..." The older guy suggested.

I clenched my jaw angrily as I listened to them. I want to knock them both to the ground, but then I wouldn't be able to save Nancy. I took a deep breath to calm myself. No need to start trouble. I waited for ten minutes. Hearing no voices, I got back up. I started the engine and head in the direction where the van came from.

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel impatiently as I continued. Nothing so far. Suddenly, I saw something. I slammed on the brakes and pulled onto the side of the road quickly. I hurried out and looked down at drag marks in the sand. Something simmered in the sun. A necklace, Nancy's to be exact. It's the heart shaped one I gave her for her birthday last year.

I grabbed it and ran over the sand dunes quickly.I skidded down the last one as I saw Nancy's non-moving body on the shore. My heart was in my throat as I approached her. There were a few scratches on her legs. And what looks like a head injury. Blood was running down her forehead from her wound. I shake her shoulder desperately, noticing the gag and the bound feet. But her arms were free, the ropes were off to the side. I pulled off her gag and untied her feet. I heard a mumble.

I looked up sharply. I ran to her head. "Nancy? You there?" I asked frantically.

Nancy gave me a little smile as she flutter open her crystal blue eyes. "Frank...too much...chloroform." Nancy muttered before closing her eyes again.

Not good at all, not good. I have to get her to the hospital and quick. Or she can die any minute. And that can not happen on my watch. I picked her up quickly in a bridal style. I dashed to the car the best I could. I quickly placed her in the backseat. Speeding to the hospital, all I could think of was how I am so going to beat those guys up if I ever see them again.

© copyright 2016.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for reading! Hope you're enjoying it so far!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys_

 **Joe's POV**

"Frank just called me. Nancy has had too much chloroform." I quickly explained to Bess.

Bess looked up alarmingly from her pacing. "Chloroform? What _exactly_ happened?"

I frowned. "I don't know. Frank was in a too much of a hurry to explain the whole thing. Heck, I don't even know if he knows what happened."

"Well, where is he taking Nan?" Bess asked frantically.

Joe rubbed his forehead, worried about Nancy's health. "The University Of Miami Hospital."

"Let's go, I have Nancy's keys to her car." Bess said quickly before running to the full parking lot.

We all just got here and the case is already dangerous. And Nancy hasn't even started working on it yet. I have feeling, this case can be even more dangerous than meets the eye.

 **Nancy's POV**

Frank Hardy. He saved my life once again. I was lucky he came to Miami and found me. Why is he even here? A case? I looked up in the bright lights of the hospital. Nurses were all around me, carrying me on a gurney to the room. I fluttered my eyes as the mask helped me breathed. It made a hissing sound each time I breathe in and out. I heard a voice beside me, speaking calmly in my ear. Slowly glancing over, I saw Frank looking worried.

"Sir, you have to leave now. We're going to make sure she'll be able to breathe without the mask. The doctor is going to run some test on her." One of the nurses told Frank.

"But I-" Frank started.

"If you want your girlfriend to not die from respiratory failure then I suggest you leave." The nurse snapped.

Before they pushed me into the room, I heard Frank muttered, "She's not my girlfriend." I saw his sad face before the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Alright Miss Drew. I'm Doctor James. You have suffered a lot of respiratory damage from the amount of chloroform." He paused before glancing at the three others in the room. "But luckily, Chloroform quickly leaves the body after time. Now, we'll wait it out and give you pain medicine for your slight concussion. It's not that major, you'll be fine. "

"Also, your kidneys and lungs will heal over time. We'll keep you here for a few days to watch you and make sure your breathing is in check." Doctor James finished.

I nodded. "But a few days? No sooner?"

Doctor James frowned. "Since you're able to breathe properly without the breathing mask...possibly tomorrow. But we're going to keep an eye on you overnight."

I sighed in relief. "Wonderful."

"Miss Drew. You're lucky this young man," He paused before pointing to Frank. "Found you when he did. You could have died of respiratory failure in at least thirty minutes."

"Yes I am." I smiled gratefully at Frank, which caused him to blushed slightly.

Joe smirked at seeing the exchange. "Oh, they do this to each other _all_ the time. They save each others lives because they lov-"

"Joe!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

Bess slapped Joe's arm but started giggling. Joe glanced over at Bess with shinning eyes and started to laugh also. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help not smiling at their laughter.

Doctor James chuckled. "Well, I'm going leave you kids alone. Let me know if anything changes." He left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Why are you two here anyways?" I asked Frank and Joe.

"Wow, so rude considering your boyfriend saved your life." Joe commented teasingly.

Frank sighed in exasperation. "Joe. I'm not her boyfriend, Ned is."

I blushed, Frank doesn't know about Ned. Bess looked sharply at me with her eyebrows raised. I knew me and her are thinking the same thing.

"What was that?" Joe asked suspiciously, seeing the look exchanged between Bess and me.

"Nothing." Bess assured quickly.

I rolled my eyes at Bess for not telling them. But it's not something to bring up right now.

"Anyways, we're on a case." Joe answered, still looking suspicious of us.

"And it's a missing case in Miami. They're have been several cases of redheads and brunettes involved in some kind of law, being possibly kidnapped." Frank paused and frowned. "That's why I thought they kidnapped you for that reason."

"And some man of war jellyfish being place on the beach. Sabotages to Miami Beach. We don't know if the cases are linked or not." Joe quickly added.

"Nancy, what happened when you were kidnapped?" Frank asked me while frowning.

"Well, I was brought to this old building. There were two goons and the boss. I don't know the bosses' name. But the older guy of the two goons is nicknamed Red. He probably has red hair." I started.

Frank nodded. "I came across that building and the goons when I came looking for you."

"The boss let me go because they got the wrong girl." I explained.

"They didn't know you're a detective then." Bess commented.

"Yet anyways." Frank said warily. I could tell Frank was worried about me. He cast his worried eyes over to me.

"We all need to be careful." Joe said seriously.

We were all silent for awhile. We all knew this case is already dangerous and we haven't even started on it yet.

Frank broke the silence. "You on the case Drew?" Frank's eyes sparkled fondly.

"Wouldn't pass it up for the world." I responded cheerfully.

"Good." Frank commented.

I smiled at Frank before saying, "So, were do we start?"

"Dad's friend, Shawn Johnson, his daughter is missing. And she's a police officer. Not to mention she's a brunette." Frank started.

"I'm wondering...why brunettes and redheads though?" Joe commented.

"Maybe the boss just likes girls with those hair colors?" Bess suggested then it was followed by a shrug.

"And..the law enforcement? Do they have a heavy grudge or something?" Joe asked.

"Maybe." I responded.

"We'll just have to find out then." Frank said.

 **Frank's POV**

"How's your head Nan?" I asked Nancy with concern as I looked at the bandage around her head.

"Good, a headache. But it's okay, really." Nancy assured me.

"That's great Nan." Joe said distractedly. "Bess and me are going to go get coffee and snacks."

"But I don't like coffee that-" Bess started but Joe jabbed her in the side with his elbow.

Joe raised his eyebrows, then Bess' expression suddenly changed. I saw Bess slowly wink at Joe. Oh jesus, seriously? I know what they're doing. They think we're stupid. I'm going to end up killing the both of them one day.

"Oh, yeah, I love coffee actually. And I'm always up for food, you know? You'll be okay right Nancy? Nothing will happen, you're safe because you're with Frank. No one-" Bess rambles on.

Joe grabbed Bess' elbow before she continued. He gently pushed her outside.

"You'll be okay, right brother?" Joe winked through the crack of the door. Luckily, Nancy didn't see that wink.

"Um, yeah?" I replied.

"Great, bye!" Joe said quickly then slammed the door.

Nancy jumped at the noise. I frowned, it looked like she was in deep thought. I wonder what's on her mind. There was a silence.

"So...how's Ned?" I asked then frowned. I don't want to know the answer, but anything to break the silence. Even though the answer will probably pain me.

"Great. He's working on a project at Emerson college. He's doing good, always worrying about me..." Nancy chuckled but it didn't sound real. Her eyes darted away quickly from my thoughtful expression.

My heart clenched. Something's wrong. She suddenly changed her attitude. That laugh wasn't her real laugh, it sounded forced.

"You okay Nan?" I asked with concern.

Nancy looked like she wanted to tell me something important, but instead she said, "Yeah, I'm great." She quickly looked down at the hospital sheets.

I know she's not fine. Well, whatever it is that's bothering her, I'm going to find out. But later. I nodded to her answer reluctantly.

"And Callie?" Nancy blinked a lot.

My jaw hardened at the mention of her name. "Good. She's doing good, we have a good relationship right now. " I lied.

Nancy blinked before looking down at her wringing hands. "Good. Good..."

It hurt to lie to Nancy like that. She looks hurt. And I'm the cause of it. I should have told her the truth. Me and Callie aren't having a good relationship, at all because we broke up. Callie is very jealous of Nancy. So Callie turned around and cheated on me. I saw her making out with some guy from one of Nancy's past cases I think. I don't even care to remember his name. It was so cold. So heartless. It startled me. But I broke up with her in an blink of an eye. She's out of my life completely. We can't stay friends.

"Well, it's dark outside. I think you should go and get some rest Hardy." Nancy teased but it didn't sound like her usual teasing.

"No chance Drew. I'm sticking right beside this bed all night." I replied sternly.

Nancy sighed. "I'm fine Frank, really."

"Yeah but..." I trailed off.

"You're not going to go to your hotel, are you?" Nancy asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

Nancy smiled back. "Fine. But go get something to eat, if you're going to stay."

"Okay, need anything?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine." Nancy shook her head.

I nodded. "See you in a minute."

I gently closed the door and went to go find Joe and Bess. Which means that I get to ask Bess what's up with Nancy.

 **Joe's POV**

"So, what do you think Frank and Nancy are doing?" I asked Bess with mischief.

Bess sloshed around her straw in the ice of her Coke. "Probably flirting their heads off."

"No, Frank's too awkward. They'll probably be blushing the whole time." I laughed.

Bess also laughed. Bess put on a T-shirt and shorts over her bikini earlier before coming into the hospital. I threw on a T-shirt, but I still have my silly swimming trunks on. We sat on the bench outside of the hospital. The streets were busy and the summer night humid. The yellow street lights show on Bess' blonde head. Her golden hair was shinning and her blue eyes sparkling. I stared at her as she was biting her lip.

Bess noticed me. "What?"

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked her.

"Oh. Nothing." Bess widened her eyes.

"Bess..." I warned.

"It's nothing!" Bess exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Okay then." I commented. I continued staring at her as she was frowning thoughtfully. She's so perfect.

Bess noticed me staring at her and blushed. "What Hardy?"

I put my arm over her shoulder and stared deeply into her eyes. "Nothing. You're just beautiful. You're wonderful actually."

Bess blushed a even more deep red. "Aw, stop flattering me Joe. You're not going to get it out of me." Bess slapped away my arm playfully.

I pulled away my arm slowly. "I'm serious, Bess." I frowned.

Bess took a deep breath before looking back at me then she looked into my eyes. I looked down at her pink lips. I felt my heart beating faster as we both leaned in, drawing closer and closer...

"There you guys are!" Frank suddenly exclaimed.

Bess and me both spring apart from each other quickly. I sighed before slapping my hand to my forehead and leaning back against the bench. Bess giggled while blushing furiously.

Frank ignored us, but I know he noticed it. "What's wrong with Nancy?" Frank demanded to Bess.

Bess took on an innocent look. "Why, I don't what you're talking about Frank."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Uh huh...what is it Bess."

"I've been trying to get something out of her this whole time. She kept on looking worried. So I guess it is Nancy after all that's she's worried about." I explained.

Bess' eyes widened. "Um..."

"Bess!" Frank exclaimed.

"I can't tell you!" Bess sputtered, trying to get away.

We both cornered Bess before she could run into the hospital. "Why not?" I asked.

"Only Nancy can tell you, Frank. It's her business to, her responsibility." Bess says confidently.

Frank ran his hands through his brown hair. "Fine. But this is going to worry me to death."

"We know. We know. You love Nancy to death." I teased. Bess laughed while Frank looked grumpy from the teasing.

Frank blushes as he thinks about what I said more. "I-I'm going to stay here overnight. You guys go ahead." Frank stuttered clumsily.

"Oh okay...have fun. " I smirked at Frank.

"You told me he would blush a lot!" Bess murmured loudly.

"Ugh. You guys are hopeless. I'm leaving. I got to check on Nancy." Frank sighed in exasperation before walking towards the hospital doors.

Bess and me cooed behind his back. They really should just get together already. We saw Frank shake his head in amusement before going into the hospital.

"So, Bess what _is_ that secret?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I can't tell." Bess tried hard not to smile at me, but failed. She grinned brightly in a teasing manner.

"Oh, come on. We almost kissed awhile ago, before Frank rudely interrupted us. We have chemistry Bess, don't deny it." I frowned, smiling softly at her.

Bess blushed again, she smiled back at me. "Fine."

"What is it?" I asked.

Bess crossed her arms. "Nancy and Ned broke up three weeks ago." Bess said quickly.

I raised my eyebrows, then I widened my eyes gleefully. "That's wonderful! Him and Nancy can be together. Frank and Callie broke up too!"

"Really? That is good. But I think it'll take a long time for Nancy to get over the breakup. After all, she was with Ned for a long time." Bess said seriously.

I sighed. "Yeah. Let's just wait for them to tell each other when they want to. Whenever they're ready to."

 **Frank's POV**

I quietly entered the room. Nancy was quiet, she wasn't moving. I think she's awake though. Her chest slowly rose up and down. I didn't bother her, I grabbed a sheet the hospital lent me for the night. I made myself comfortable in the cushioned chair with the sheet thrown over me. As I watched Nancy, my eyes slowly closed. I fell asleep in seconds

* * *

I woke up with a start a few hours later. I heard someone crying softly. Alarmed, I realized it was Nancy. I was now fully awake. Her shoulders was shaking, her back to me. I frowned worriedly.

"Nancy?" I asked quietly.

Her body stiffened, realizing she was caught crying. All was quiet. I slowly rose and went over to Nancy. I placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her over. I ignored the tingle I got when I touched her. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red. Her crystal blue eyes were like neon, the crying made them brighter. I took in a sharp breath, she's even gorgeous when she's crying. I shook my head. Her lips trembled and she stared blankly at me.

"Are you okay?" My heart was shattering at seeing her like this.

Nancy nodded. "I'm fine." She said so softly, I could barely hear her. She isn't fine, I'd wish she would stop saying that and tell me what's wrong.

I crawled into bed beside her. She rested her head on my chest as she continued crying quietly. Her breathing wasn't shaky anymore, but she was still crying. The moonlight cast rays of light on her face, making the the tears shine. I clutched her hand as I watched her stared blankly at the window with tears streaming down her cheeks. The tears fell and soaked my shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the late update. I really hope it's okay. Let me know if you liked it! :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, or the Hardy Boys_

 **Nancy's POV**

The next morning, I was released. Which is wonderful because I can finally start on this case. I stood in the lobby, waiting for Joe and Bess. Bess left me a blue patterned romper for when I got released. Along with sandals and my makeup bag of course. Bess wouldn't have me leave the hospital in a mess.

Frank arrived carrying food. "Here Nancy, I got you some coffee and a muffin from the cafeteria." He smiled softly at me.

"Thanks." I said, not meeting his eyes as I grabbed the food and drink.

I saw him nod before putting his hands in his shorts. I sneaked a peek at Frank, he looked concerned and thoughtful. His eyebrows were furrowed while he stared into space. His white shirt was tight on him, showing his muscles. He wore bright red shorts, showing off his tan legs.

I smiled as I thought of how grateful I was that he didn't mention what happened last night. I don't won't him to be worried about me when we have this case.

"You look great by the way." Frank broke the silence with a compliment. He shyly looked away for a moment after saying it.

I grinned while blushing slightly. "Thanks, you don't look too bad either Hardy."

Frank grinned widely, blushing himself. "Thanks."

We were both quiet in the noisy and busy hospital. I looked around at the crying family members receiving bad news. And the nurses scurrying down the extremely white halls quickly.

"Nan, what's wrong?" Frank asked seriously all of sudden.

I looked up sharply at him. "Nothing, I'm fine." I'm definitely not going to worry him further by telling him.

Frank sighed and rubbed his forehead warily. "Please tell me." Frank murmured so quietly I could barely hear him.

I acted like I didn't hear him, I just look away from his prying eyes. Luckily, Bess and Joe arrived before Frank could pry more. Bess looked ecstatic to see me. Joe had a smirk on his face when he saw us. Get ready for even more teasing.

"Nan, how are you feeling?" Bess asked with a worried tone.

"Good." I smiled slowly.

Joe suddenly gave Frank a slow smirk. "Well, hope you guys had a peaceful night rest."

Frank just rolled his eyes. Bess tried to not laugh. I looked down at my feet, it wasn't peaceful at all. I eventually stopped crying since Frank was there with me. I've never been like this, I've never cried this much, it's all because of _him_.

"Let's get started on the case, okay guys?" Frank snapped with a hint of anger in his voice. He's angry with me for not telling him what's wrong. I flinched at the realization.

Joe looked taken aback at Frank's harsh voice. "Okay. Geez, it's just teasing."

* * *

Joe rushed ahead of me and jumped into the backseat of the red convertible. Bess climbed in beside Joe. Their shoulders were pressed together from the small space back there. Of course, Joe and Bess made me sit up front. I reluctantly sat in the passenger seat as Frank looked at me with a sharp gaze. When I finally met his eyes, he looked away.

Frank started the engine and head through the city. Palm trees wheezed by in a blurry motion. The sun shone brightly upon the tourist. We heard music blasting from every car we past. Seagulls chirp happily and the sea breeze cast a salty smell.

"Are we going to see Shawn Johnson?" Bess asked as we stopped at the stop light.

"Yeah, he also works at the police station. He planned on retiring. But when June went missing, he put his retirement on halt till he gets her back. Shawn was just too devastated." Joe explained.

"We didn't get much information on the phone from Shawn. But we do know when she went missing, which was three days ago." Frank said as we continued down the road.

"When did the women start disappearing? When did it first started?" I asked curiously as we near the police stations.

"Three months. The pranks started a couple weeks before the missing cases started happening." Frank said grimly as we pulled into the Miami Police Department.

We all got out quickly, excited to find out more information. The clear automatic doors slid open with a whoosh. I glanced around the lobby, police officers were talking in their walkies talkies. Others type furiously on the keyboards or made phone calls. People sat outside of the sheriff's office, waiting for their appointment. The secretary frowned as she talked into the land line.

Frank confidently walked forward to the front desk. "Excuse me." He said to the secretary.

She glared at Frank. "Go away, I'm busy."

"It's important miss." I said from behind Frank.

"Another silly teenager prank again? I don't think so, go away now." She sneered before continuing her conversation.

I sighed as I walked away to sit in a chair in the waiting room. Frank and Bess followed. They both sat on opposite sides of me. But Joe didn't give up on her.

Joe kept hitting the bell on the counter. Every time it dinged, the secretary would pursed her lips. Finally, the secretary had enough of Joe.

She slammed down the receiver. "What!" She exclaimed angrily, her brown eyes flashed. I couldn't help but to laugh at the scene.

"Well that's one way of doing it." Frank commented.

Joe smiled flirtatiously. "We need Sheriff Johnson, it's very important. It's about his-"

Before he could finish, a man in his late forties walked into the lobby. "What is this all about?"

"These little pranksters are annoying me." She said as she crossed her arms. We all got up upon seeing the sheriff and stood behind Joe.

The sheriff took a close look at Joe then glanced over at us."Why you guys are the Hardy Boys."

"Yes sir." Joe saluted humorously.

"Also here is Nancy Drew, an amazing detective." Frank pointed to me.

I shook hands with the sheriff. He smiled at me while shaking my hand with a firm grip. Sheriff Johnson didn't look his age. He has a little bit of gray hairs beside his temples. But his black hair is the majority. Wrinkle lines shone on his forehead from the stressful job.

"And Bess Marvin, a friend of ours." Joe nodded towards Bess with a smirk. Bess also shook hands with the Sheriff.

"Abby, I disapprove your attitude to these amazing detectives. They offered to help find my daughter along with the others." The sheriff told the secretary sternly.

Abby looked embarrassed. "Sorry sir."

The sheriff nodded to Abby before turning towards us."Follow me, I want this case closed quickly and my daughter back."

The people outside of his office didn't looked pleased to see us go in before them. The sheriff pushed all the littered files and paperwork aside. Some papers slowly drifted to the floor from the push.

"Excuse the mess, I've been busy looking for clues of the whereabouts of my daughter." The sheriff explained. "Please take a seat everyone."

Frank nodded in understanding, we all sat in the comfy chairs. When you sit down in the chair you would sink down along with the cushion. The chairs provided a comfortable feeling.

"When did she go missing?" I asked curiously.

"Last week, she's been the most recent case. Luckily, none of the missing women showed up dead." The sheriff sighed with relief.

"Why don't they kill them?" Joe asked.

We all turned sharply to Joe, who shrugged in amusement in response. "What? It's reasonable to ask that. What are they doing with them if they're not killing them?"

"It is odd. All those missing women for what?" Frank wondered.

The sheriff nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing."

"Are we sure all the missing cases are by the same person or group. I mean I don't think someone could pull this off on their own." Bess reasoned.

"Yes, the cases linked up. This is very odd, but we have been finding a black widow in a delivery to their house right after they've been kidnapped." The sheriff frowned as he rubbed his stubble.

"Black widow? That's strange, why a black widow?" I asked.

The sheriff shrugged. "Could be their signature."

Frank frowned in thought. "When and where did you notice she was gone."

"That morning when she did went missing and her house. She just disappeared that day, I woke up that day. I call her every morning, after all she lives just down the street." The sheriff started.

Frank nodded, urging him to continue. "I went to her house, the place was ransacked. I then called everyone she knows with no news."

I suddenly had an idea. "Can we have the missing case files to examine thoroughly?"

"Of course. Take whatever you need. This case is causing more panic every week." The sheriff responded worriedly.

 **Frank's POV**

"We still have half of the day left, let's split up guys. One half goes to Miami beach, the other half follow the other missing cases and study the files." I said.

"So, who goes with who? I know I would like to go with Bess." Joe smirked at Bess. Which caused Bess to roll her eyes in amusement.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that." Bess grinned happily.

"We'll take the files. Although I would love to see Bess in a bikini again, I'm just too curious about those cases." Joe mused teasingly.

"Okay, looks like Nancy and me have the boring one." I commented.

"Not really brother. You get to see hot babes on the beach. Or Nancy in a bikini again." Joe laughed.

I blushed despite the tension between Nancy and me. I glanced at Nancy to see her also blushing a very deep red.

"My bikini is ruined though." Nancy protested.

"Don't worry, I packed your blue bikini, just in case you wanted a choice." Bess answered her protest.

Nancy mumbled something before saying, "Fine."

* * *

We arrived to the very crowded beach. Although I'm still irritated at Nancy, it's still nice to be here with her. It's even more busier then it was yesterday. I dodged a football, being thrown in our direction. I shook my head in amazement. Even with the threats against the beach, it is still so popular. There is other beaches around.

"Where do you want to start Nan?" I asked Nancy with a glance in her direction. I then continued to look around the beach for anything out of the ordinary.

"Lifeguards. They stay here the most." Nancy answered reasonably.

"Just what I was thinking-" I started but saw Nancy already heading over to the lifeguard tower confidently.

Shaking my head, I jogged after her while cringing. The sand is so hot. Why didn't I wear flip flops? I stopped at the orange and white tower, beside Nancy.

"Um, hello?" Nancy shouted slightly up at the teen lifeguard.

I saw him roll his eyes before looking down at us. I snorted when I saw him look at Nancy up and down . He flipped his brown hair and smiled too wide. His eyes shone in a flirty way.

"Can I help you gorgeous?" The lifeguard smiled confidently at her, ignoring me completely.

"Yeah, um, you can..." Nancy started, looking for his name.

"Wade." He grinned like predator, well, that's what I thought the grin looked like.

"Wade, I'm Nancy. How much are you here?" Nancy asked.

"Whenever I can be here, especially when I met you; more often than usual." Wade winked with his shiny green eyes.

I couldn't take anymore of this when I saw Nancy blush a tiny bit. "Wade. Just answer the questions, without the flirting." I snapped.

Wade raised his eyebrows. "Who are you? Her boyfriend? If not, then leave her alone."

I gritted my teeth angrily. "No, how about you leave-"

Nancy looked sharply at me. "Frank go question the other lifeguards. We have a lot of ground to cover."

I sighed loudly before saying, "Whatever."

I walked to the next tower angrily. Oh Wade and his shiny body. Oh his six packs. I have four, better than six. Oh and his cheesy flirting. Guys like that make sick to my stomach. Douche.

"Hey!" I yelled to the blonde leaning back and tanning.

She glanced down, raising her orange ray ban sunglasses with interest. Her hazel eyes gazed over my body. "Oh hello."

"I have a few questions." I said as she hopped down.

"Oh?" She batted her eyelashes.

I grinned slightly. "Um...name first?"

She grinned very widely. "Claire."

"Claire, have you noticed anything strange around here?" I asked right off the bat, ready to get some answers.

Claire sighed disappointingly. "Well there's been a lot of accidents. Mainly jellyfish incidents."

I nodded. "How about the people? Do they act weird at all?"

She shrugged. "Not really. But some of them seem...terrified."

I frowned. "Why?" Maybe it's the pranks going on here. Or something else.

"Don't know. And they don't seem terrified of the pranks either." Claire said seriously.

"How do they seem?" I asked curiously. I think we're getting somewhere.

"The darting eyes terrified. Looking over their shoulder..." Claire answered.

There's something more to this than the pranks. Something strange is happening here on Miami beach. They wouldn't be that afraid of pranks. They're scared of _someone_. But who?

 **Joe's POV**

"So, nothing yet. Nothing out of the ordinary?" I asked Bess for the millionth time.

We've been looking over the files reported on the missing women. But so far nothing that seem out of place. The police thinks that they weren't abducted at their house. But at somewhere public. Most likely their work. And the same shipment to their houses, a live black widow. Which is really creepy. Like serial killer creepy. Even though none of them showed up dead. Yet.

"No. Empty handed. There's nothing here." Bess said with frustration evident in her voice.

I put my hand on her bare shoulder, noticing the tingles that went through my hand. "Let's take a break."

Bess sighed, "Okay."

Both pairs of us are staying at the Mandarin Oriental. It's on an island close to the coast of Miami. And the ocean is so blue. We're in mine and Frank's hotel room studying the files very thoroughly.

"Hey Bess, let's go to the restaurant here. Haven't got a chance to eat there yet." I winked at her amusingly.

"Sounds good to me." Bess winked back.

* * *

"I would like a coke." I said to the waitress who raised her brown eyebrows so high I was sure they would go off her head.

Bess giggled. "So basic Joe. I think I'll have a strawberry banana smoothie with lemon."

I snorted and mumbled, "I'm not basic."

The waitress forced a smile. "Okay, food?"

"Grilled chicken with veggies to the side." I replied quickly. I'm so hungry.

"Same thing with me." Bess answered with a bright smile.

The waitress sighed. "Be back soon."

I looked around the fancy restaurant. The restaurant was dull colors along with bright flowers sitting on each table. Couples ate happily with candles alight romantically. Of course there were some silly younger teens goofing around. I watched as they threw sushi at each other.

I chuckled. "Looks like that manager is very angry." The manager's face was beet red and got even redder when he dodged a macaroon.

Bess laughed. "Maybe it'll lighten up the mood in this place." The waitress came back just in time to here that last comment.

"Excuse me, what mood?" The waitress asked with annoyance.

"That mood." I answered with a laugh.

The waitress' blue eyes blazed angrily. "You want a mood? Fine. Here enjoy your drinks, be back with your food." She spat out.

She slammed down both of the drinks angrily. The table shook, making the drinks spill a little bit. A few people stared at the scene then resumed with their meal. The waitress stalked away to the kitchen and the doors slammed shut.

Bess suddenly burst into laughter. "I think she's going to spit in our food Joe. Good job."

I chuckled loudly. "Let's hope not. I'm too hungry."

The waitress soon return with the steaming chicken and vegetables. She place the plates down in front of us. And walked away without a word. I turned my attention to my plate of

food. The grilled chicken was placed in a delicate style. A sauce drizzled over the chicken. And the steamed vegetables were off to the side.

"Well, it looks good. Hopefully we won't die. Because I'm eating it anyways." I told Bess.

Bess giggled. "I'm taking my chances."

I moaned in delight when put the first forkful of chicken in my mouth. "Good." I mumbled with food still in my mouth. I gave Bess the thumbs up sign. Bess nodded in approval once she ate her first bite.

I drank some my coke while thinking deeply. All the victims of being kidnap have been located at their works or public places. But not at their homes. Something seems odd with one of the files. I drummed my fingers against the table. Not at home, completely clean kidnapping; not messy...

I spit out what coke I had in my mouth, it flew everywhere. I went into a coughing fit.

"What? Joe, did the waitress poison your drink? Are you okay?" Bess asked with worry as she put her hand on my arm.

I hugged Bess tightly out of joy, we finally found something. "No! June's kidnapping was _messy._ Her home was ransacked, none of the others was!"

 **Frank's POV**

"Is there anything else you can tell me-" I started to say at Claire but heard Nancy laughing.

I looked over quickly to find Nancy laughing with Wade. Wade said something that made Nancy laugh even harder. Suddenly Wade slung his arm across Nancy 's _bare_ shoulders. And she left his toned arm there. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to smile. I fumed, two can play this game. If she really wants to tease me so be it.

"Claire, how about me and you go out some time?" I suddenly asked the blonde.

She smirked. "Knew you would come around. Would love to."

Time to flirt, thanks Joe for your tips. "Great, sure it will be a fun time." I smirked back.

Claire put her hand on my arm and giggled. "Definitely." She smiled a sly smile.

I put my arm across her shoulder. "Are you the only gorgeous girl on this beach?" I teased her.

Claire laughed loudly, while blushing furiously. "Oh stop."

I sneaked a peak over at Nancy, who was staring at the scene. Satisfied, I decided to get a few more answers carefully from Claire.

"So Claire, how is this beach? Is it fun to be a lifeguard here?" I asked with a grin.

We walked a little ways. "It's great! But the smell isn't too pleasant." Claire answered with a cringe.

"Smell?" I asked out of curiosity, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't smelled yet. But it comes and goes too." Claire explained.

"And-" I started but yet again was interrupted by a scream.

I glanced over to the source of the scream. A redhead girl looked very distressed.

"There's a body over here! Help someone!" The girl yelled frantically.

© Copyright 2016


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** _Just a warning, it's a bit GORY at the beginning. Thanks for reading! I'm really enjoying writing this story! By the way, I would love to hear your thoughts on this story so far. I don't want to abandon this story like I did the last one. I need motivation to continue my stories or I'll abandon them. So I would really love your thoughts! Hope you are having a terrific day! :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Nancy Drew/Bess Marvin and the Hardy Boys_

 **Nancy's POV**

"There's a body over here! Help someone!" I heard a girl's voice cried out frantically in fear.

Me and Wade shared a worried look. We both ran to the scene, where a crowd was already formed. I pushed through the people with Wade following close behind. I noticed when I got to the clearing, Frank and that blonde was standing over the body. I got a hint of jealousy before quickly pushing it away. I came beside the two of them. The body took my breath away from the horrific condition the person was in. The guy worn torn swimming trunks. His head was so badly gashed you could see his brain. My eyes moved away from the head to see the most revolting scene. His intestines were spilled out. I gagged slightly, with my eyes wide. Wade looked horrified at the body. But Wade quickly shook his head before turning towards the crowd.

"Back up! Or even better, go away from the scene! It's too gory!" Wade shouted at the crowd which was in a frenzy. But the crowd quickly dispersed at the information.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" The blonde exclaimed while holding one hand to her mouth and the other to her stomach.

"Claire, just look away." Wade told her gently. Claire nodded before quickly turning her back to the body.

"Has anyone called the police?" Frank finally spoke up.

"Yeah, the girl who found the body did." Claire spoke up with her back still turned.

Frank looked at me before pulling me away from the two lifeguards. We both stopped a few feet away from them.

"Nan, this case is getting even more dangerous. And we just started on it yesterday." Frank told me seriously.

I sighed. "I know."

"It has to be the case. But it's a guy instead of a girl and he's dead." Frank commented.

I nodded in agreement. "We can't be sure if this guy was involved in our case. But I think the chances are pretty high."

* * *

I watched as the ambulance loaded the dead body for an autopsy. I glanced around at the busy scene. It was now sunset, the sky darkened in a light purple that will eventually turn in to the dark night sky. I glanced over at the girl who found the body relay her information to the police. The flashing lights had caused a even more heavier crowd than before. The lights caused attention from the nearby houses and passing cars. Wade appeared up beside me.

"I would never expect for this to happen." Wade commented while frowning.

I turned to him. "Is this the first time something like this happened?"

"Yes, a first for a body. But it was just pranks before, nothing that serious." Wade shook his head with worry.

I nodded to his answer. I was silent. I stood there thinking deeply. The body changes the whole case. It's not just some missing cases. A life was destroyed in a gruesome, disgusting manner. I shook my head, how could someone be so sick? But he could have been attacked by a shark. I thought back to when we heard the girl scream. She did looked very worried. But I didn't see her in the crowd after we went over to the body. Wait, she's a redhead. That's one of the two things the kidnappers look for when they kidnap the women. That girl could be a target now, she found the body. And I don't know her name. I made a mental note to get her name from someone.

"Something on your mind?" Wade asked with a small smile.

I shook my head in response. "Nancy, are you okay?" Wade asked with concern after noticing my tired face.

I forced a smile. "I'm fine." Truth was, I'm not fine, at all. Things between Frank and me are heated. Frank is mad because I'm keeping secrets away from him. Then we found this body, which I just can't get the gruesome image out of my head. But I can and will push through this. After all, I've been through much more than this before.

Wade gently touched my arm when he noticed the conflicted expression on my my face. I shuddered. "Hey, are you sure? That was quite a scene back there." Wade asked with genuine concern.

I nodded confidently with a smile. "I'm fine."

Wade grinned. "Good. I meant what I said about going out with you."

I took in a sharp breath at his statement. The moon made an appearance, the moonlight shone brightly in his sparkling green eyes. He is very attractive and Wade is sweet. Maybe I need a distraction from all the trouble. But Frank...his warm chocolate brown eyes, his comfortable presence. The way I feel electricity when our eyes meet or when our skin touches...

I shook my head stubbornly, Frank's with Callie. "Sure. Where?" I accepted kind of reluctantly.

Wade beamed happily. "There's this dance. It's called A Midsummer Night's Dream dance at my college. Nothing to do with Shakespeare, besides the title." Wade paused to chuckle. "Claire also goes to the same college; Miami University. Maybe your friend Frank can go with her."

I felt a pain in chest when he mention Frank and Claire going together as a pair. I frowned, I guess it could help with a distraction. But knowing me, I will be on the lookout for anything suspicious at the dance. Although, there's nothing linking the college to the case. You never know.

"Sounds good. When is the dance?" I asked.

"This Friday night starting at 8:00 pm. See you then, Nancy. I look forward to it." Wade answered before suddenly kissing me lightly on the cheek.

I stared after him with a blank stare as he headed towards the beach's parking lot. I heard a giggle. I turned around to see Bess standing there with a smirk on her face.

"What was that about?" Bess asked teasingly.

I sighed. "Nothing, just some lifeguard I met. What are you doing here?"

Bess suddenly took on a serious look. "Frank called us about the body..."

I frowned. "Oh."

"Nan...I know you just saw a body. But I can tell there's something that's bothering you. And I know it's Frank. Or maybe you're still upset about Ned." Bess commented with concern.

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "Both."

"What's going on with Frank-" Bess stopped when she saw something. "Speak of the devil, Frank is approaching! Bye Nan! Have fun. " Bess darted off to someone, kicking up sand as she went. I realized it was Joe.

 **Frank's POV**

"So, Frank there's this dance at Miami University, the college I go to. It's called A Midsummer Night's Dream. It's Friday at 8:00. And I would like you to go with me." Claire stated confidently then beamed.

I frowned thoughtfully. But Nancy? Who's going to be her date?

"Oh, Wade and me talked a little awhile ago. And Wade said he can go with your friend...um what's her name again?" Claire asked, trying her hardest to remember.

I gritted my teeth at the thought of Nancy and Wade slow dancing. I do not like that guy. "Nancy." I replied as I clenched my fist.

I noticed something. Nancy and Wade talking. I saw Wade with a concern look on his face, then he kissed her on the cheek. My jaw hardened and my fists got even more clenched than before. I think he's up to something. If Joe was here, he would just dismiss it as jealousy. And maybe he would've been right.

"Right! Nancy. So is that a yes?" Claire asked hopefully.

I sighed, conflicted. If Nancy was going with Wade. Then..."Yes." I replied with a forced smile.

I took on a distressed look. I would rather be going with Nancy. But looking back at that scene, it seems Nancy accepted his invitation.

"See you then, Frank!" Claire called back over her shoulder before going to her car.

* * *

I focused on a figure sitting down on the sand; Nancy. I silently sat beside her on the now cool sand. I sneaked glances at her carefully. She stared off into the horizon where the moon reflected off the ocean. Nancy hugged her knees close to her chest. Nancy finally looked at me.

"What are you doing over here?" Nancy asked.

I rubbed the nap of my neck nervously. "Checking on you."

Nancy just sighed in response. "I'm fine."

I took on a even more serious look. "Really Nancy? Are you really okay?" I stared into her eyes with a concern, intensified gaze.

Meeting my eyes, her face softened, only for a minute. "I'm fine." She said with her face hardening.

I was silent. I caught myself rubbing the back of my neck again. It's what I do when I get nervous. "So, did Wade talk to you about that dance?" I asked Nancy cautiously.

I couldn't place the look in her eyes, pain? "Um, yeah." Nancy nodded while smiling slightly.

"Is Ned okay with you going with Wade?" I asked quietly.

Something crossed her face, only for a moment, surprise maybe. "I haven't called him yet, but I'm sure he's fine with it." Nancy hesitated before saying, "Are you going with Claire?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." Ned is the jealous type. So this is hard to believe. But I don't know, maybe he's only like that when Nancy is with me. In fact, Ned is probably thanking god right now that Nancy isn't going with me.

Nancy took in a sharp breath. "Oh. Is Callie okay...?"

I nodded weakly, but tried not to cringe. I have to tell Nancy sometime soon. Or it's going to stay awkward. Even if she's with Ned. "I texted her, she's fine with it. "

I traced my finger in the sand. "Do you like Wade?" I asked bluntly.

Nancy blinked a couple of times in surprise, before her face contorted into anger. "Why do you care?" She exclaimed, suddenly standing up.

I also stood up. "I'm wondering! He seems suspicious!" I exclaimed back.

Nancy snorted. "What, you think Wade killed that guy?"

I crossed my arms, glaring at her. "Maybe he did!"

She shook her head, throwing her arms up. "That's ridiculous!"

I shook my head angrily. "Why are you defending him! You should be more reasonable!"

"We have no proof Frank! That _is_ being reasonable." Nancy shouted.

"Not yet! I bet we'll find proof soon!" I shouted back.

"We won't-"

"You know what? I'm leaving. I'm not staying here and listen to you defending Wade!" I clenched my fists before stalking away towards Joe and the rental.

I heard Nancy fuming from behind. "Fine! Leave then."

With my retreating back towards Nancy, I didn't see the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

 _ **The next morning (Wednesday morning)**_

 **Joe's POV**

I yawned and stretch widely in the sheets of the hotel bed. I stumbled blindly out of the bed. Yanking the curtains open, the sunlight nearly blinded me. Smirking slowly, I creep over to Frank. I took in his sloppy state. Weird, he usually doesn't look like this. Frank is the one that wakes up first. Shrugging, I inched my face to his ear.

"Rise and shine Franky!" I cooed very loudly in his ear.

Frank jumped up in a startled state, flinging the sheets to the side. In the process he slap me in the face with his arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Shit! Joe!" Frank cursed while rubbing his face tiredly.

I groaned. "Ugh. Such a grouch. And my face hurts."

Frank's tired face turned into a smirk. "You deserved that."

I smirked back mockingly. I grabbed a banana and munched on it as I thought about something. I flopped back on my bed. Frank has been acting angry lately. I just wonder if it has to do with Nancy...

"Joe. Remember that building the goons took Nancy to?" Frank asked suddenly, breaking my train of thought.

"Well, I didn't get kidnapped. And I didn't go with you. So no I don't." I joked.

Frank rolled his eyes with a hint of amusement in the motion. "Anyways. I think it may give us some clues. We should check it out. I doubt they would still be there though."

He paused before adding, "They would be smart to leave." Frank added angrily.

I shifted in the bed a little bit, realizing he's talking about what happened to Nancy. He has a right to be angry after all they did almost kill her. Taking in Frank's angry appearance, it was obvious something was bothering him. He had bags underneath his eyes and there was this angry look in his brown eyes lately. Not to mention, he's been really short with Nan.

"Um. So, do you want me to go with you? Or Nancy?" I asked cautiously, being afraid of the answer.

Frank's face hardened, but I noticed a sad look in his eyes. "You haven't seen the building yet. So I'll just take you."

I sighed, I was afraid that would be the answer. When Nancy is with us, they usually pair up. While I pair up with Bess or George. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with my brother. It's just Frank and Nancy would make a awesome couple.

I sat up, facing towards Frank. "What's wrong with you?"

Frank took on a surprise look at the sudden question. "Nothing...why?"

"Just tell me what's wrong. There is something wrong with you. Bags underneath your eyes, that angry look that's always on your face-" I started determinedly.

Frank interrupted my explanation, he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. It's about Nancy."

"Okay...I figured that. But why?" I asked Frank with concern.

"She's keeping something from me. And it bothers me, because it feels like she doesn't trust me." Frank let out in exasperation with his eyebrows furrowed.

I shifted uncomfortably on the sheets, I know what she's keeping from him. But should I tell him? Bess and I decided to not tell them. But is it really right to keep it from him? Frank's probably driving himself crazy thinking Nancy is with Ned, while he's single. But Nancy is single also. I would love to see them find out themselves and jump into each others arms.

"Nancy is sad Joe. And I don't know why." Frank said quietly as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

Maybe Nancy isn't just sad about the breakup with Ned. Maybe there's something more. I'll have to ask Bess later on.

I nodded. "Are you sad?"

Frank glared at me. "Angry, if that's what you call sad."

I winced slightly at the sharpness in his voice. "Okay...well, is there any more reasons to be angry?"

Frank eyed me warily before replying. "Nancy is going with Wade to a dance at Miami University."

I held up my hand in a halt motion. "Wait, who's Wade?"

Frank groaned loudly. "Some lifeguard we met earlier when we were questioning them."

I squinted my eyes. Why is Nancy going with that Wade dude.. "And dance? Who are you going with?"

"Yeah. It's this Friday at 8:00 pm. I'm going with another lifeguard named Claire." Frank explained sadly.

I smirked slowly in a mischievous manner. "I bet Nan is jealous..."

Frank clenched his teeth. "You're suppose to help me, not tease me." Frank bit out harshly.

"Hey, I'm not your therapist." I joked which seem to make Frank loosen up.

Frank grinned a small smile. "Right. So, are you going to take Bess to that dance?"

I tossed aside the banana peel. "Why of course...I'm going to sweep her off of her feet."

* * *

I skimmed over the old, crumbling building that sets in a bad neighborhood. You would think with the beach right in their backyards, that these houses would be more cleaned up. I looked around the eerie quiet neighborhood; not a soul in sight. That's really odd. I glanced back at the building uneasily. The whole building just looked like something in a horror movie. Dead trees swayed in the wind by the building. Half of the glass windows were broken. The pale red building is crumbling at the edges. And not a car was in sight.

"Um, hello?" I called out once we reached the grey double doors.

Frank punched my arm. "Joe! Way to be subtle."

I shrugged with a smile. "There's no cars, so I think it's safe."

Frank sighed, then turn his attention to the padlock on the double doors. I saw Frank reaching for his lock picking kit. I chuckled loudly. Frank snapped his head quickly over to me with his eyebrows raised in questioning.

I made a tsk sound with my tongue. "No need to be nerdy. I have something much quicker."

Frank kept his eyebrows raised with a surprise look on his face. "Uh..what?"

I held up my pointer finger. I jogged to the rental. Raising the drunk lid, I grabbed out bolt cutters. I swung them by my side as I made my way over to Frank.

"These bad babies." I held up the bolt cutters with a huge grin.

Frank stood up from his crouching position. "Where did you get those from?"

"Bought them. I figured we would have to use them sometime." I beamed, feeling proud to be prepared in advance for once.

Frank shook his head with a small grin. "When-you know what, never mind."

I gave Frank a grin before cutting the padlock in one single cut. The doors slammed open from the breezy wind with a loud bang as they collided with the building. I cringed at the noise, before peering into the dark. Grabbing my phone, I stepped in first. I put my phone on the flashlight mode. The light shone over the walls that are covered in graffiti.

"Is there any lights Joe?" Frank asked from behind.

I shrugged as we travel down the long hallway. "I don't know."

"We may have to flip a breaker on." Frank mused.

I nodded in agreement. "We just have to find the breaker. Maybe there's a control room."

"Great. Let's split up." Frank said then started to walk away from me.

I grabbed Frank's elbow. "What? No. Have you ever seen horror movies. You never split up!"

I shined my phone into his face, Frank winced, trying to shield his eyes. "Joe. It's just in the movies. We're not in a horror movie."

I sighed. "Fine. You go right, I'll go left."

I watched Frank go down the right hallway before going down mine myself. I shuffled my feet and sung a Drake song in a out of tune voice. A rat scurried across my path, going into a hole in the wall. This is like a horror movie. Like those ghost shows where they get locked in a haunted building. I watched one where they stayed in there forever. They went crazy and eat a rat. Gross.

Finding a room off to the side, I stepped in and shone the light across the room. Looks like a game room or something. I saw dirty, out of shape couches sitting in front of a flat screen. I got closer to the coffee table and studied the contents on top of it. A deck of cards, soda cans, a pack of cigarettes, and some papers? I grabbed them, shining the light upon them. Looks like some kind of agreement.

 _Black Vision. Hello, it's been a pleasure doing business with you. And I you know what I expect in return for my deeds. You know how much I have helped so far and I expect you will need me in the future. I've done many things, things I wish to not remind you of in case someone gets a hold of this. It was my pleasure. I expect my delivery soon at Vicker's Docks on Vicker Lane this Friday, July 15_ _th_ _at 12:00 am. You know where to find me there. I expect it there or there will be consequences._

 _Signed fbi-scarlet._

Black Vision? Who's that? The boss possibly. Fbi-scarlet, that could stand for the FBI. There could be a double agent involved. We definitely have to tell Sheriff Johnson about this. And I'm going to make sure we'll be there Friday. But Friday is also that dance we're going to. Odd. I put down the papers for now. Then I called Nancy from my phone. The phone ringed a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Nancy voice called through the phone.

"Nancy! It's Joe. Which you probably know from the caller ID..." I trailed off.

I heard her sigh. "Yes, Joe, I know it's you." She paused before asking excitedly, "Have you found anything at that building?"

"Yes, I have, although we're still looking for the breaker to turn on the lights..." I trailed off.

"Why are the lights off? And where's Frank?" Nancy asked.

I smirked at her second question. "I don't know about the lights. But Frank is okay, we split up to look for that stupid breaker. I'll tell him how much you care when I see him though."

"Joe!" Nancy let out in exasperation.

I chuckled lightly. "Fine. Fine. I'll stop, anyways. I found a letter to a Double Vision."

"Double Vision? What did the letter say?" Nancy fired questions at me with curiosity.

"This person sent this letter to Double Vision, telling how much they did for Double Vision. And they expect their payment at Vicker's Docks; Friday at midnight." I explained the gist of the letter.

"What did they do for Double Vision and I wonder what the payment is. Friday is that dance..." Nancy trailed off.

"We'll figure out the answers to those questions. Yeah, I know. Speaking of which, can I talk to Bess?" I asked Nancy as I studied the rest of the room.

"Yeah, sure. Bring that letter with you guys." Nancy said to me before getting off momentarily.

I heard shuffling before I heard Bess' cheerful voice say, "Hey Joe!"

I smiled. "Hey! I wanted to talk to you about going with me to that da-"

"Yes! I would love to, Joe. Thanks for asking." Bess exclaimed through the phone.

"Well great-" I started but yet again was interrupted.

"I'll see you in a bit!" Bess said then hanged up.

I look down at my phone with my eyebrows raised. I shrugged then I noticed something on the wooden floor. I crouched down to get a closer look. Dried puddle of blood. Yikes. What happened here? I heard a flickering sound and grinding of machines, then the lights came on.

"Way to go Frank." I murmured.

I glanced around the room, seeing the room more clearly now. Especially the blood. Maybe a fight happened here. Or, maybe they killed the body here? I shuddered. Then again, we don't know if the guy was murdered or not. We're suppose to get the results from the Sheriff sometime today. I put my phone in my short's pocket. Not needing it anymore since the lights came on.

I grabbed the printed letter while looking through the other papers. Just loose leaf paper. And some kind of drawing... is that a drawing of a black widow? I peered closer at it. Yep, definitely a black widow. Better take this with me too. I saw a flash. I looked up alarmingly to see the source of the flash. A security camera, what's it doing here. I stuck my tongue out at the camera in case one of the bad guys were watching. I am so immature. I heard a floorboard creak. Before I could turn around, I felt a gust of wind as something hit my head heavily. Falling to my knees in pain, the room spin as I tried to look at my attacker. Then everything went black as I hit the floor.

* * *

 _So, this chapter was pretty long! I have some questions to ask you guys about the story._

 **Why were they're cameras?**

 **Who's Black Vision?**

 **What's up with that letter?**

 **What do you think is the payment mentioned in the letter?**

 _Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts about the questions and the story in general! Love you guys! Have a good day/night! :)_

© Copyright 2016.


End file.
